Sleeping Together
by SALOVE
Summary: Ashley lives in Cali. Spencer lives in Ohio. They've never officially met but they've talked and been friends for 6 years.


Sleeping Together

This is my first Spashley Fanfic. I really hope you like it. Just a one-shot.

**PRE STORY**

Ashley lives in Cali, Spencer lives in Ohio. The ladies have never officially met each other. But they've been talking for the past 6 years. Phone, computer, webcam, Xbox, you name it. They met over the interweb thanks to a similar television obsession. They tried the long distance dating but too much got in the way. Love and trust issues were suffered through. Obviously there's something between them but life's a bitch and timing is everything. This is a short cute story of a conversation between the two.

***Ringtone***

"_I'll be your crying shoulder; I'll be a love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

A smile lights up the brunettes face. _God I've missed that song. _She thinks before answering.

"Hey Ohio! Long time no talk. How's it going stranger?"

"Hey! Ash you know we could never be strangers. I'm so sorry things have been crazy here. Forgive me?" Ashley laughs. _She is too cute. _"Alright, I'll let it slide this time. With you being a big college student now and all."

"Ha-ha you always let me slide."

Ashley could just imagine the slight cocky grin on the younger girls face. "Hey now! You better not be going around telling everyone that. I have a badass reputation to protect even with people who have no idea who I am."

Spencer burst into laughter. "Okay…whatever makes you feel better honey."

Ashley loved this. The playful flirting and conversations that came easy to them. Unless Ashley got really nervous then she couldn't get her voice to work or stop the redness from creeping all across her face. Yep the blonde definitely turned her to mush. The girls didn't always get the chance to talk to each other as much as they'd like this last month being the longest in awhile.

Seven months was the absolute longest when Spencer's knew found love happened with a nice yet slightly self involved girl named Carmen. Ashley hadn't handled the news very well. She couldn't keep control of her emotions. One second she would be so ecstatic to hear from Spencer and then the next minute she was rushing the conversation practically hanging up on the poor girl, bursting into tears and then sinking to the floor.

Then it started to not hurt as bad. She could get through a whole conversation even with Carmen's name thrown in there and it was okay. She was okay. Not the epic end of the world that she had imagined. Spencer seemed happy and that was more than enough to convince Ashley that it was good and needed.

Finally Spencer's on a weeklong break from school and she had promised Ashley that they would talk everyday at least once. The brunette had taken a few days off herself from her boring and highly repetitive job at a digital printing company. It was good money for someone as young as her and she was damn good at what she did.

But she was always dreaming for more. Always dreaming in general, especially about a certain blonde.

"How are things going Spence? I've missed you."

"You know I've missed you. Lots. Um..Schools good. I absolutely love it."

"You would you weirdo." Ashley interrupted with a chuckle.

"You are not allowed to make fun of my nerdiness anymore, remember?" Spencer said very seriously. Ashley laughed thinking back to the competition they'd had two months before about who knew whom better. Ashley knew she was going to lose before they even started. Spencer always remembers everything.

"You are so right. I'm sorry please continue?" She asks sweetly.

"Well…Carmen broke up with me again." The sadness seeping through more and more with every word. Ashley frowned and balled her fists upon hearing the beautiful girl's voice crack.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Ashley practically growls into the phone. "Why? What now?"

This is not the first time Ashley is hearing this. Or the second, or the third! There was always something Spencer wasn't doing right. It killed Ashley a little more each time.

"Apparently I don't spend enough time with her."

"You're in college now Spence. She's a high school senior. Of course you're not going to see her as much. God! What the fuck is her problem! Why is everything always about her? She should be proud and supportive of you! And I can't stand…"

"Ash! Stop please!" Spencer buts in, "She's really not a bad person. Just…she gets a little emotional sometimes." _Ha sometimes…_ The thought flies through Ashley's head as always but she doesn't voice it.

"Look I know you love her or are in love with her but you need to think about yourself. You can't keep going through this and she shouldn't keep doing this to you. There's only so much a heart can take before it's damaged forever. You deserve so much better than that Spence." Spencer sighs; they've been through this before.

"Ashley, you know you're kind of biased when it comes to this topic of conversation."

"No I'm not!" Ashley says louder then she intended, "Excuse me if she gets to see you every day and still bitches about it. While here I am across the country dying for even just one minute with you. I…just…it's not fair." Ashley finishes throwing herself onto her bed, pouting.

"So one minute with me and you'll have had your fill. Wow, aren't I special." Spencer didn't mean to be so mean she hated how guilty she felt when there was no reason for her too.

"No matter how many minutes I get to spend with you, I'll always want more Spencer." Ashley replied quietly

"Well then you should be jealous of everyone here, not just Carmen." Spencer counters even quieter, wanting to change the subject to something less heavy.

"I am! I'm jealous of that kid who hands you your food through drive-thru. And that girl who you to run into at school all the time who tries to keep you there just a little longer. Everyone who's ever or will accidentally or purposefully bump into you. Hell even jealous of your turtle!" Ashley exclaims.

"So you'd be okay living in a tank on my dresser?" Spencer's laughing again.

"If it meant seeing you and getting your attention then yes I would."

"Aww Ash. You know when I do meet you I will probably either have to pick you up off the ground after you faint or stick duct tape over your mouth to stop the rambling." The blondes beautiful laugh filling the other girls ear again.

"Har har." Ashley says sarcastically though she's smiling.

"Oh you love me and you know it's true."

"Okay…yeah you're probably like ninety-seven percent right."

"Yep, because you're just a big 'ol softy Davies, and I'm the only one you can't fool." Spencer says triumphantly.

"…and…."

Spencer thinks for a minute and rolls her eyes. "And you're very, very hot." She finishes and Ashley grins overly enjoying her small yet rewarding ego boost.

"And don't you forget it. Which you never will."

"Okay hottie. What happened with that girl over the weekend? The one and I quote, "wanted to see if you can make her scream"." Spencer rolls her eyes. "Hoe bag." She mutters quietly under her breath.

"Spencer Carlin! You don't even know her and your calling her names? Tsk tsk. And nothing…really."

"What does that mean? Nothing…really?" Spencer asks pointing out the slight pause in the older girls words.

"It means we hung out, watched some T.V., she fell asleep and I left. That's it." Spencer got irritated.

"And you expect me to believe that? I know you Ash. I know how you can get, don't lie to me." Spencer's voice rising.

"Whoa whoa! I'm not lying. I told you I wasn't interested in her like that, not even for drunken fun. Why does it matter so much?" Ashley held her breath hoping to hear what she not so secretly wanted to hear.

"I worry about you Ash. That girl sounded like a slut. I just don't want anything to happen to you and I want you to be happy."

Ashley smiles, "You know what makes me happy?"

"Hmm?"

"Sitting here talking to you." Spencer blushes and Ashley knows it.

"You're incredibly sweet Ash."

"You wanna take a picture of that blush for me?" Ashley teases. The tinged red cheeks turning scarlet. Spencer groans and throws her face into her pillow.

"So Ashley?"

"Mmhmm?"

"You happen to have a computer by you?"

"I just so happen too yes." Ashley knowing full well what Spence was asking. "Why? Do you want to Skype?"

"Yes please!" She says excitedly, "It's been forever since I've seen your beautiful face and your amazing chocolate eyes."

"Aww Spence. You are too cute."

The girls sign themselves in to the ever growing instant messenger. Opening webcams and hooking up microphones. Both lying in their beds talking and laughing and the occasional contagious yawn. As if they were in the same state, in the same city, in the same room. They talked about the usual, Ashley's crummy job and her sister and best friend hooking up. They talked about Spencer's classes, the two new friends she made in AP Chem. and her crazy mother.

They talked well into the morning. As the sun was making its way higher into the sky both girls were resting comfortably. Heads on pillows and blankets pulled up to chins. Eyes connecting and shy smiles as they watch each other.

**Buzz Buzz Buzz**

Ashley rolled over landing on her laptop as she reached for her phone. "Damnit!" She cursed. Opening her phone the frown disappearing along with the forehead crease. It was a text from Spencer.

_Hey Ash. Did we fall asleep together?_

_Yeah I think we did. _

_Lol. I think it's sweet. _As Spencer throws in her own version of a smiley face.

_Me too, definitely an adorable moment._

_I like it._

Ashley is absolutely beaming. Before she can respond another text comes in.

_You're cute when you're sleepy. I'll call you later. I love you._

_I love you. __))))_

Okay so maybe the smiles were a bit much but who cares? They couldn't even begin to convey the happiness and love flowing from Ashley's body. She had definitely fallen for the girl in Ohio. The girl she has yet to meet but dreamt about meeting every day. She's come up with so many different scenarios and she'll keep dreaming till the day it all comes true. Yeah she had fallen…hard.

END


End file.
